Cobarde
by Monse-Moouse
Summary: "Ya pasará, ya pasará" Se repetía, y aunque lo negara ya estaba jodido. Su vida había sido conquistada por esos ojos azabaches. Oneshort Staig y un poco de K2.


**Holaaa! Aquí estoy publicando mi segundo fic Staig! Jaja ni yo lo puedo creer, distrutenlo! Los personajes perteneces a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, los creadores de South Park (: No se que color tiene los ojos de Craig, pero para efectos de este fic son negros (:**

**Dedicado a mi hermanis boni que estuvo de cumple *-* perdón la tardanza, me demore mas de lo planeado.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Bueno, obviamente por la pareja, la historia es de temática yaoi/slash. Tambien posee escena de bullying y discriminación por parte de algunos personajes a otros, quedan advertidos.**

Cobarde

A ratos se lamentaba del ayer ¿Pero cómo cambiarlo? Imposible. Suspiraba y meditaba, de cualquier forma nada era tan terrible, _siempre podría ser peor_. "Ya pasará, ya pasará" se consolaba, mientras continuaba con su vida normal, su trabajo, sus amigos, su familia. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no olvidaría su época escolar, principalmente el último año ¿Por qué? Por él…

Malditos ojos azabaches. A donde quiera que fuese le seguían, en clases, en el patio, pasando el rato con los amigos, inclusive creía verlos en su propio hogar, por lo que tendido en su cama, se lamentaba no ser capaz de ignorarlos. Dio vueltas acostado, tratando de espantar aquellas orbes de su mente ¿Era para tanto? ¡Claro que no! Y aunque se lo repetía constantemente, siempre concluía en el baño vomitando. Llevaba así bastantes meses, y no podía solucionarlo. Dios mío, tan solo quería volver a su vida de antes, muy lejos de esa mirada.

¿Cuándo comenzó su martirio? Lo recordaba bien, con una simple y estúpida charla ¡Tan trivial! Aquellos ojos azabaches se aproximaron a él, susurrándole confianza y seducción, contrastando con la expresión monótona y cansada del rostro. Definitivamente era un chico difícil de leer. En ese momento no le prestó mayor atención a las señales corporales que le entregaba, ni siquiera sospechaba lo que le depararía. De hecho recordaba observarle con superficialidad, hastiado y con ganas de regresar a casa, y se reprochaba a sí mismo que Craig Tucker quisiera tener una charla con él. "¿Qué carajo quiere este hijo de puta?" pensó en su minuto.

-Hey Marsh ¿Es cierto que continuarás veterinaria?- dijo Craig secamente, ante lo que el otro simplemente asintió tratando de que la charla acabase lo más pronto posible-Entonces eres el único con quien no debo perder contacto. Tendrás que cuidar a mi cobaya ¿de acuerdo?-agregó.

-¿Me estás jodiendo? Amigo, no nos veremos y no es como si fuera el único veterinario-

-Pero eres el único con una pasión tan intensa por los animales. Me alegro que te conviertas en veterinario- murmuró y marchó dejando a un petrificado Stan atrás.

A pesar de lo egoístas que sonaron las palabras de Craig (después de todo buscaba su propia conveniencia), Stan creyó escuchar un "Te quiero a ti" entre líneas, claro. Sonrojó de inmediato y le invadieron las náuseas ¿Qué mierda significaba? Corrió al baño.

Desde ese momento, su día giró en torno a esos ojos azabaches. Aunque estuviesen a cierta distancia en la sala de clases, siempre lograban contactarlo y así se mantenían por segundos, minutos. Si bien, culpaba de todo a Craig, no podía negar que le encantaba que sus miradas se encontraran, y que nadie lo notara. Luego, sacudía la cabeza y trataba de calmarse, volviendo a su obstinación. "Ya pasará, ya pasará" repetía como si se tratara de un credo. Porque no era que estuviese enamorado, claro que no, eso de enamorarse de hombres es de maricas.

No obstante sus sentimientos lo traicionaban a tal punto que poco o nada le importó cuando su novia, Wendy Testaburger, terminó con su relación después de diez años de estar juntos. Recordaba como la chica tímidamente le susurró un "Tenemos que hablar" y mostrándose sensible le confesó sus inseguridades. Que ya no es lo mismo, no hay magia, te siento distante, Stan ¿Tú también lo ves así? Perdóname, pero te amé lo prometo, las cosas son así. Stan no entendía porque el momento que se suponía el más doloroso de su vida le pareció trivial. Incluso se sintió un tanto aliviado y libre, pero también culpable por ello. Le sonrió y murmuró que todo estaba en orden, que no se preocupara, a él no le dolía. Al escucharlo, Wendy lloró como nunca.

-¿Por qué carajo no estás triste? Nunca me amaste ¿Verdad? ¡Eres una mierda! Después de todo nunca me apoyaste- Chilló.

El último comentario de Wendy le afectó, pues era cierto. Si bien no fue "siempre" como acusaba ella, al menos sí lo hizo desde su charla con Craig. A menudo en las ruidosas discusiones de la clase, donde Wendy como presidenta trataba de organizar la fiesta de graduación y Cartman solo se oponía a todas sus ideas, Stan callaba. No la defendió, ni siquiera felicitó sus logros ¿Por qué? Tal vez por ser un hijo de puta pendiente de las reacciones de los ojos azabaches que sutilmente se posaban en él, ruborizándolo. Ese juego de miradas lo estaba matando ¿Acaso lo provocaba a propósito? ¿Jugaba con su mente? "Son imaginaciones tuyas" Se convencía "Concéntrate en tu vida" y colocaba sus dedos en el puente de la nariz.

Tras el rompimiento, Stan adquirió automáticamente la fama de hombre de piedra. Al caminar por los largos pasillos, sentía las miradas inquisidoras de toda la escuela y más de un murmullo. Tampoco faltaron los rumores, que le fue infiel, que nunca la quiso, que es zoófilo. "Ya pasará, ya pasará" se repetía como de costumbre.

Ensimismado almorzaba junto a su súper mejor amigo, quien le relataba cosas que ni siquiera escuchaba. De pronto, visualizó a Craig entrando al casino y llevando una bandeja para pedir su almuerzo. Las náuseas se apoderaron de él y pensó que no sería capaz de acabar con su comida ¿Cómo podría? Estaría a salvo si conseguía no vomitar.

-Estás enamorado, amigo, por eso te importó un carajo lo de Wendy. Vomitas incluso más que cuando empezaste con ella– Comentó Kyle.

-Quizás, pero me asusta la idea. Prefiero no darle vueltas al asunto-confesó avergonzado. Después de todo no se trataba de una chica ¡Sino de un chico! Suspiró.

-No seas una mierda cobarde Stan, no está bien- agregó su amigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo. Odiaba ese lado moralista de Kyle, que siempre lo sentenciaba a hacer lo correcto. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, estaba siendo un puto pendejo ¿Cómo cambiar su destino? El simple hecho de ser rechazado por esos ojos azabaches le aterraba tanto como la idea de estar con un hombre, de seguro colapsaría _y sería pronto._

-¿Qué tal tú, amigo? Hace tiempo que no tienes novia- trató de cambiar el tema.

-Me declararé a Kenny- dijo tajantemente. -

¿Por qué él podía? ¿De dónde mierda sacaba tanto valor? ¡Pareciera que no le interesara que se trataba de un chico! Y además de un amigo ¿Cuándo comenzó a amarlo? ¿Cómo no lo notó? Negó con la cabeza, de seguro estaba ocupado cavilando en el marica de Craig. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, aunque su obstinación no le permitiera aceptarlo, de lo contrario se hubiera enterado que Kyle gustaba de Kenny y también hubiera llorado a mares por Wendy ¿Y Por qué mierda pensaba en Craig en un momento como éste? ¡Dios! Debía apoyar a su amigo.

- No seré la princesita que vienen a rescatar del castillo ¿Verdad, Stan? Yo iré tras él - agregó su amigo, con una sonrisa en los ojos y la decisión reflejada en sus pupilas.

Solo desearía tener la décima parte de valor de Kyle, con eso bastaría para aclarar su mente. Suspiró y colocó sus dedos en el puente de la nariz. Luego al guardar sus libros y cerrar el casillero se topó nuevamente con sus favoritos ojos azabaches. Sonrojó_, y quiso vomitar y temblar y desaparecer y volver a despertar_. Recordó a su súper mejor amigo y los ánimos parecieron regresar a su cuerpo. "Vamos Stan, tú puedes" se dijo a sí mismo y se aproximó a Craig, el chico le sonrió ante la cercanía.

-Marsh, me enteré que te abandonaron ¿Qué tal? ¿Recuperaste tu vida?- comentó. Stan juró ver una expresión alegre en su rostro y le sorprendió, ya que Craig se caracterizaba por ser un indiferente, rozando el póker face.

-¡Eso no se dice! Deberías decir algo efusivo, que me reconfortara. Tal vez eres muy hijo de puta para tener sentimientos- Pronunció cada palabra apenado.

-¿Es necesario hablar?- dijo seguro, provocando que Stan se perdiera en sus orbes.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrán permanecido así? ¿Uno, dos, tres, cinco o diez minutos? En silencio, sin platicar ¡Con toda la escuela caminando a su alrededor! Se convención de que lo amaba, más mordió su boca para callar o diría estupideces. Deseaba que alguien, quien fuera, lo rescatara de allí.

-Podríamos almorzar un día. Después de todo tienes que cuidar mi cobaya en el futuro- murmuró y Stan carcajeó.

No es como si estuviera saliendo con un chico, pero pasaba horas junto a él, hablando y explorando la ciudad. Se divertía y su corazón estaba cercano a explotar. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado, que detrás de ese chico monótono y de hermosos ojos encontraría un compañero de vida. Tampoco esperaba estar tan enamorado ¡Por Dios! Estaba jodido. Sin embargo su relación amorosa parecía estar estancada. "A lo mejor él es cien por ciento hetero" se hablaba a sí mismo, pero al levantar la vista volvía a extraviarse en sus orbes azabaches y a soñar en un futuro a su lado. Sí, era tan cursi que proyectaba su reciente amistad hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Era una mierda? Posiblemente.

Allí en los clásicos pasillos sintió nuevamente como se conectaban. Craig se acercaba sonriente a él. Los latidos se hicieron sonoros y hasta creyó también escuchar los de Craig ¿Acaso tendría una oportunidad? Comentaron superficialidades mientras reían. Agradecía tenerlo, después de todo no eran siquiera del mismo grupo de amigos, no obstante si llegaba a perderlo le dolería de verdad_, tal vez un poco más que perder a alguno de los suyos._

-¡Craig! – le nombró ruborizado. Parecía una adolescente enamorada y esa sensación no le agradaba. Arrugó la nariz indignado con sus propias emociones.

-¿Si?- murmuró. Sus rostros se aproximaban sin advertirlo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Mierda, lo amaba. Stan se perdió en su aroma y bajo sus párpados, dejándose fluir.

Se trataría del momento perfecto, el que esperaba hace tanto sino fuera por la algarabía que se produjo en el lugar. El escándalo era extremadamente ruidoso e inesperado, pues de pronto, de la nada, surgió un conglomerado de estudiantes. Stan vio como colocaban un improvisado escenario, desconocía el material del que estaba hecho, y también unos pequeños parlantes. "¿Tocará alguna banda de la escuela?" se preguntó "Que mierda ¿y a esta hora? Debe ser porque se acerca el fin de clases" se convenció. Después de la sorpresa, se sintió desilusionado después de todo arruinaron su oportunidad. Suspiró cansado y contempló a Craig, quien también vigilaba con cautela los movimientos de los estudiantes.

Un chico subió al escenario y con micrófono en mano comenzó a alentar a la multitud. Se mofó de la escuela entera sin piedad, causando la risa de la multitud. Incluso el Señor Garrison fue subido a la plataforma para ser avergonzado, a lo que furioso bajó a buscar a la directora. "No se saldrán con la suya" dijo sonoramente. Otro muchacho apareció en el lugar, pero este sufría de obesidad y era conocido por ser una mierda. Stan lo reconoció de inmediato, Cartman.

-¡Ultimas semanas de clases! Nadie se enoja-gritó con entusiasmo.

Stan tuvo náuseas del espectáculo ¿Era esa la manera de despedirse de la escuela? ¿De ser recordado? Quiso gritar que se fueran al carajo, las travesuras tenían un límite.

-Gracias a la puta de Wendy Testaburguer por ser la peor presidenta-exclamó Cartman y recibió el apoyo de la audiencia.

-¡Amigos!- Gritó el otro chico que Stan aún no lograba identificar- ¡Hoy premiaremos a la pareja del año!

Los estudiantes enloquecieron. Se escucharon cientos de nombres de parejas, haciendo que el ruido aumentara más y más. Stan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ¿Habrá sido un presentimiento de lo que vendría?

-¡Kenny y Kyle pasen adelante!- agregó Cartman.

Mierda ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya eran pareja? Negó con la cabeza, la última pregunta era irrelevante ahora. Luego el miedo lo invadió con tal intensidad que mordió su labio hasta sangrar. Pese a la distancia, logró localizar a su súper mejor amigo que arrugaba la nariz en señal de indignación, en cambio Kenny subió animoso y orgulloso al improvisado escenario y obligó a Kyle a seguirlo. Obviamente, el rubio no se percataba de la humillación que le esperaba y de seguro suponía que era una coronación justa "¡Kenny! No lo hagas" pensó asustado.

-¡Porque tenemos un par de maricas! ¡Que aman chupar penes!-

¿Podría empeorar la situación? Sí. Los muchachos trajeron dos coronas decoradas con penes de cartón y las colocaron en las cabezas de sus amigos ¿Tanto habrían preparado esta mierda? Kyle cabizbajo no decía palabra alguna. Stan no quitaba la vista de él, trataba de decirle que era fuerte, que no soportara ese bochorno, que se revelara ¡Pero estaba estático! ¡Por favor anímate!

-¡Así es! Kenny ¿Qué se siente darle por el culo a un judío?-

Tembló ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Contempló a Craig y notó que él también estaba aterrado ya que apretaba sus puños para calmar su ansiedad y en sus ojos no había brillo. Stan apoyó su mano en su hombro para decirle en gestos que no se asustara, que podrían con ello, que no se repetiría algo así ¡La escuela no lo permitiría! No obstante, Craig no se inmutó. Stan rogó que sus ojos azabaches no le hicieran eso, ya que lo lastimaba su recelo.

En la plataforma Kyle estaba apenadísimo, sabía que no debía subir "Gordo de mierda" pensó. En cambio, Kenny reconoció su error y evidenció el dolor de su chico por arrastrarlo a esta situación. Respiró con fuerza y pidió el micrófono para hablar "Soy el rey, merezco un discurso ¿No?" le murmuró a Cartman, y el otro aceptó.

-¿Cómo mierda necesitaría tetas si tengo a Kyle? ¡Al carajo con ustedes! Lo amo- volteó a verlo a los ojos- No sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando te confesaste ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía enamorarme de esta manera! De pronto aparecía tu rostro en todas las playboys, solo pensaba en ti-rió- Amigo, te amo, me alegra que hayas sido tú ¡Me tienes loco!- soltó unas sonoras carcajadas- Y si tengo que ser el rey marica de esta mierda, solo quiero serlo contigo. Creo que es lo más gay que haya dicho en mi puta vida.

Trataba de pedir disculpas a Kyle y de calmarlo en el difícil ambiente, además no tenía problema de confesarle al mundo su amor ¡Porque lo amaba! El pelirrojo tomó su mano ruborizado y sonrió con ánimo, pese al abucheó de los estudiantes.

-¡Hermosas palabras! ¡Vaya Kenny! Parece que a ti, es a quien dan por el culo- exclamó el otro muchacho. La conglomeración se volvió eufórica.

Stan vio como la ira y fuerza regresaban a su súper mejor amigo. Sonrió para sí mismo, parecía que lo que más le dolía a Kyle de esa humillación pública eran las burlas del discurso de Kenny. Su amigo arrebató el micrófono con bastante agilidad y chilló "¡Hijos de puta!" con tal magnitud que aunque no tuviera micrófono igual se escucharía por toda la escuela. Luego se lanzó contra Cartman para golpearlo sin piedad.

-¡El marica te está pegando! ¡Se cree hombre!- se oía desde el público.

Kenny se rio como nunca y agarró a Kyle en brazos, deteniendo la pelea. El pelirrojo pataleaba para zafarse, pero ya era tarde, Kenny lo había bajado del escenario. "Ese es mi chico" pronunció antes de que desaparecieran del lugar.

Stan creyó que el discurso del rubio era el más hermoso que había escuchado, y eso que su amigo acostumbraba a callar sus pensamientos, sonrió por ellos. Luego cerró los ojos y escuchó latir su corazón. Se alegró, por primera vez sintió el coraje para declararse ¡Al fin! Si sus amigos podían con aquel espectáculo, él podría tratar con sus sentimientos. Buscó a Craig con la mirada, sin embargo no lo encontró. Sus ojos azabaches desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Stan había sido cruelmente abandonado.

….

No respondió llamadas, ni mensajes.

No volvieron a salir juntos nunca más.

En la escuela se escabullía para no toparse con él.

¿El mundo se lo tragó?

¿Jamás lo quiso? ¿Se había engañado a sí mismo? ¡Pero esas miradas!

¿Quién mierda es el cobarde?

¿Por qué te vas…? ¿Por qué me dejas así? Si estás conmigo no habrá problemas ¡Te lo prometo! No asustes ¡No nos harán lo mismo! Después de todo, te quiero a mi lado ¡Craig te necesito! Cuidaré de tu cobaya ¡La trataré con todo mi amor! Seré cuidadoso. Si te molesta tanto podría ser secreto, una relación que nadie sepa ¿Te parece? Callaré. Carajo, no me hagas esto ¡No ahora! Es cierto que me demoré, pero ahora estoy seguro. Mierda, quiero vomitar.

Adiós ojos azabaches.

…

Stan lloró y lloró, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para buscarlo ¿Cómo saber que no lo vería más? Que aún graduados no cruzarían miradas y pasarían los años y no sería capaz de reemplazarlo ¡Pero si olvidó a Wendy tan fácilmente! Sin embargo, lo de Craig era distinto ¡Mierda! Y lo dejó escapar. El estúpido espectáculo los había dañado para siempre. Se reprochaba así mismo una y otra vez seguir recordándolo. "Ya pasará, ya pasará" se hablaba, pero sabía que no pasaría y por ende le dolía aún más su consuelo. Estaba jodido ¿Cómo se enamoró hasta tal punto? De seguir soñando con él pese al tiempo que pasa sin compasión

Kenny y Kyle ahora viven juntos, sonría ante ello, de verdad se amaban y no se separarían. Kenny volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Cartman, Kyle aún no pero estaba seguro que pronto lo haría. Después de todo el grupo sabía que Cartman era un hijo de puta y no cambiaría. En tanto Stan, se logró convertir en veterinario y ostentaba un hermoso consultorio. Por imbécil que pareciera, a menudo observaba la puerta de su veterinaria esperando que se abriera con su chico. "Supéralo, supéralo" y colocaba sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

_Ojos azabaches, yo sé que están ahí. No pasa nada ¡Te amo! Pero ven a visitarme, después de todo soy yo el único con tal pasión por los animales ¿Verdad?_

Días, meses, años pasaron y él ahí deseándolo. Después de tanto pedirlo ¿Se habrá cumplido? Porque allí, frente a él, un muchacho alto, delgado, con un rostro bellísimo y una expresión aburrida en él, y dos hermosos orbes azabaches. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse tal y como hacían en clases. El chico traía una pequeña cobaya en sus manos y pidió ser atendido. Stan sonrió, cuando verdaderamente quería llorar de felicidad.

¿Qué hacer? ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Lo recordaría? Tembló ¿Debía hablar? ¿Habrá significado algo para él? ¿Vino a buscarlo? Se odió por ser tan cursi.

Y regresó el miedo de quedar en ridículo ante ese muchacho que se había vuelto aún más apuesto. Recordó la soledad en ese pasillo, su cruel abandono y la destrucción de su ilusión. De un segundo a otro su felicidad se convirtió en sufrimiento. Tenía miedo.

-Hola Stan. Tienes que cuidar mi cobaya- sonrió humildemente

Stan actuó como si nada. Craig también.

Al momento de abandonar el lugar, Craig susurró un "Discúlpame" que Stan alcanzó a identificar. No, no más ¡No sería el puto cobarde de siempre! Incluso si fuera rechazado, sería mejor que la incertidumbre que lo mataba. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor.

-Craig ¿Te gustaría ir a comer uno de estos días?- dijo extremadamente seguro, deteniendo la salida del chico. Sin embargo él negó con la cabeza. Se produjo un silencio incómodo y Stan creyó que su corazón se rompería.

-No. Mejor, Stan ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- habló sereno, pero siempre observándolo a los ojos.

Sonrió lo más que pudo ¡A la mierda los demás! No volvería a retroceder, no lo dejaría ir, ni tampoco tendría miedo.

FIN

**Que taaaaal? Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic! No olviden dejar un review si? Porfiiis!**


End file.
